Sorrow and Forgiveness
by jillian101
Summary: A chance meeting leads to a deep and meaningful talk. Rated T if only cos i'm paranoid.


It was two years since the war ended and Draco Malfoy had finally begun to put his life back together. He'd lost people in the battle for Hogwarts, but then, so had everyone. Most of the Death Eaters were dead or in Azkaban and Draco knew there were some who would have liked to see him join them, but the Ministry of Magic had deemed him too young and impressionable to have known what he was getting himself into. He snorted softly as he walked through the train station. That was a lie. He'd known damn well what he was doing when he took the dark mark. But it hadn't stopped him being a scared kid. _That's what we all were when it came down to it. Scared kids. Even the golden trio had been the same. _As Draco walked past the barriers on his way out of the station a movement in the corner of his eye made him stop. _No way. Why would she be here? _He turned expecting to have his illusions dispelled, but sure enough moving towards the exit he could see a familiar face. Head down she seemed to be moving as one might if they were in a trance. Curiosity got the better of him and Draco decided to follow Hermione Granger...

As Draco observed Granger from his spot on the other side of the coffee shop she'd stopped in, he took in the change in her demeanour. No longer the confident know-it-all she'd been at Hogwarts, she seemed to be surrounded by an aura of sorrow, and her shattered self confidence was almost tangible. As he watched, she stared into her cup, heaving a small sigh every now and again and Draco speculated as to the cause of her melancholy mood. It was common knowledge that Weasley had died during the final battle of the war and he wondered whether this had anything to do with her sadness. Thinking on it further Draco realised that the 2nd anniversary of the Weasel's death would be in a week's time and therefore his demise was undoubtedly the subject preying on her mind. In spite of himself Draco felt a pang of sympathy for her. After all, he had lost his father that day too. Lost in thought, he didn't notice her get up to leave until she was almost out of the door. He scrambled out of his chair and carelessly dumped some muggle cash on the table in his haste to follow her. For some reason unknown to himself, Draco couldn't bear the thought of losing her to the crowded street. He followed her for a while; unaware that she had noticed his attentions. It was only when he trailed her to a deserted road that Draco broke out of his reverie. By then, however, it was too late to escape. Granger spun around to face him and angrily demanded "what the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Marching up to him she questioned him once more. "Why are you following me? Did you not torture me enough at Hogwarts, is that it? Or were you planning to gloat about how the Ministry let you off without punishment?"

"What? No, I..." hesitating slightly he decided to tell the truth. "I saw you at the station and you looked so sad... and I have no idea why I decided to follow you, except that you were the last person I expected to see. And I wanted to find a way to let you know how sorry I am for everything that happened and for my part in it..."

"Yeah? Well sorry won't bring anyone back will it? It won't bring back Lupin, or Tonks, or Fred or, or..." Fighting back tears she stared at him defiantly, head held high.

"Or Ron. I know. I lost my father, you know. Sure he was an evil bastard, but he was still my Dad. It hurt. And I realise Weasley's death must hurt you too."

"You don't know the first thing about how I feel. You don't..." trailing off she turned her face away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. Allowing him to see her cry would make her vulnerable... and she couldn't bear the idea of Draco Malfoy seeing her at her weakest.

Instead of taking the opportunity to upset her further as he would have done at school, Draco very gently took her hand. Hermione froze, not knowing what to do. But she didn't jerk away from him as she would have done in the old days.

"I just... don't want to live the rest of my life being hated for the mistakes I made and for the upbringing I was given. I never had the strength of will to defy my father, however much I wanted to towards the end. When they brought you to the mansion... I tried not to tell them it was Harry. But Bellatrix... she's schooled in Legilimency... she knew I was lying when I said I couldn't be sure it was him." He looked straight into her dark eyes, past the film of tears marring her vision. "I am truly sorry for all the things I did to you, both at school and after... if I could change them ... but I can't. And I can't make up for the way I treated you, for the damage I did. I know nothing can bring back the people you lost, just like nothing can bring back the man I called my father... but I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to understand that I'm not proud of myself."

With that he turned and began to walk away... something about him had changed. He had lost much of the swagger he had had in the old days, back when he had roamed the halls of Hogwarts as if he owned the place. There was something defeated in the way he moved... as if a part of him had been crushed by the war.

"Draco... wait."

In those two words, Draco found hope and he turned back to face Hermione, eyes alight with it. She smiled shyly, tears still coursing silently down her cheeks.

"Thank you... and for what it's worth, I'm sorry you lost your Dad. You must miss him."

Draco dipped his head. "I do. But I hate him too."

She smiled sadly. "I should go... Ginny is expecting me. She'll be worried."

He nodded "Sure."

"But ... will I see you around?"

"Yeah... I'll be around..."


End file.
